Don't judge a book by its cover
by unicornnarwal222
Summary: Emma finds a girl by the name of 'Rose French' under the hospital. In-progress story. RUMBELLE 3
1. Case Files

Don't judge a book by its cover -

**{Authors note- This is my very first Fanfic, so excuse my improper grammer at points. This is a Once Upon a Time and Rumbelle fanfic! **

**Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of there characters.}**

Emma was at her desk, sipping her hot choclate. It was 12:28 at night, and she didn't even make a dent in her paperwork for a case file. Her eyes started drooping, but they opened wide when she heard the office door open.

"Mary, what are you doing here so late?"

"I was worried about you. And to be fair, I could ask the same for you." Mary said, walking into the room and sitting at the edge of her desk.

"Whatcha working on?" She curiosly asked, glancing down at the papers Emma was furiosly filling out.

"Some stupid case about a 'secret alyum under the hospital'." the last words Emma exagerated.


	2. Getting Ready

{ Ok, so if this chapter looks diffrent, it is because I am on 'notes' not microsoft. Let me know if this looks acurate.  
Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a time or their characters. }

Mary looked at all the papers that were scattered all over the ground. When she hoped off the desk and was abuot to leave- she saw a profile of a girl.

"Hey Em- what is this?" Mary asked, picking up the paper.

"Hm- I don't know. Let me see." Emma said eagrily, taking the thin packet from Mary. The picture was of a girl- around Her and Mary's age. She had long brown curls that went a little past her shoulder~ and bright blue eyes. It looked like she had some bruises on her arms before she was admitted.

"It looks like this girl is perfectly fine. Why did she get admitted?" Mary asked, grabbing another desk chair and dragging it next to Emma. Emma looked up at Mary for a second, then back at the file.

"It says- nothing. Really- the area where it is supposed to say "Attempted murder" or something like that is blank, which means she is stable." She was getting angry.

"We should go see her." Mary suggested, looking at the packet over Emma's shoulder.

"I agree, but not right now. I will ask around town tomrrow for more witnessess on this girl." Emma said, folding the packet in half.

"Alright. Well, I'm going home now. Coming?" Mary asked from the doorway. Emma must of not been paying enough attention to see her get off the desk and walk away.

"Sure, coming." Emma said, ignoring the scattered papers. That was another days work.

Emma awoke the next morning, eyes dropping and the sun pearing in through the weak yellow curtains.

"I see your up." Mary said. Emma jumped, rolling off her bed and hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'. She could hear Mary's quiet giggling from the kitchen. Emma rolled her eyes and groaned as she got on her knees, then her feet and dragged herself to the kitchen.

Mary looked up from her seat at the counter and smiled. Emma growled at her, turning around back to her room.

"Oh come on, Em!" Mary said jokingly. "Im getting dressed." Emma said. She dressed in her usual 2 tank-tops and red leather jacket, with jeans. She got out from her room to see Mary still at the counter.

"So, are you heading out for your case?" Mary asked eagrily.

"Yep, I will call you if I see anything." Emma said halfway out the door.

{So sorry this chapter is really boring! I promise it will be good soon though!} 


	3. Moe French

Chapter 3

{Ok, this chapter I PROMISE is longer and more interesting. I know, i am SO new at this so im sorry for the lack.  
Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.}

The bright sunlight hit Emma's face right when she stepped outside. She muttered to herself, heading towards her yellow bug. Once she got in the car, she pulled out the profile of Rose French and began looking at it.

"Who's that?" It was rare Emma screamed, but it slipped out of her mouth before she could even realize she did it. She turned her head to see a little boy with a rather large fairy tale book, eyeing her papers.

"Henry!" Emma groaned, fully turning to face him. "Your mother is going to kill me, then you, then me again. What are you doing here?" Emma asked, a hint of panick in her voice. Henry let out a small laugh, then snatching the papers in her hand.

"Kid!" Emma roared once again, shooting daggers at him. Henry smiled at himself, looking at the girls picture.  
"This is more evidence for Operation Cobra!" Henry squealed, the paper crumpling in his tiny hands.  
"And how would that be?" Emma said, rolling her eyes. It was hard enough to deal with the case, let alone a 10-year old kid with Operation Cobra. "Don't you get it? She has been locked up for the Evil queen! We need to save her!" He said once more, shaking the paper in her face.

Emma shook her head, taking back the paper back. "But you have to Belivie me!" Henry whimpered, sitting back in the seat. Emma let out an angry sigh.  
"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Emma asked, half-worried half-annoyed. "Well-um- uh..." Henry staggered, looking for an excuse. She was about to respond, but Henry ran out of the car towards school. The things this kid does.

Emma set the paper down on the seat next to her and started the car. "French..." She muttered to herself. She gasped in realization and knew who to question first. She drove up and down the streets, trying to find his bussiness. Maybe she should of took Marys tour of Storybrooke...' she wondered when she almost missed it. She stopped the car, grabbing the scrunched file and sighing. She looked at the bussiness name through the car window one more time. 'Game of Thorns'. This was it. He should of been out of the hospital by now, from his recent beating.

Emma got out of the car, walking up the small sidewalk to the door. For a flower bussiness, the place looked ugly. Flowers were dead everywhere and weeds were planting. She knocked on the door once until she heard a mans voice.  
"Come in!" He said. Emma looked though the window first and saw a man pouring some tea at a small table. Emma went back to the door, opening it and stepping inside. It smelled like fresh flowers. The man looked up and almost dropped the tea kettle.

"Oh-uh- Sherrif! What Can I do for you?"He nervously asked, his eyes wide and hands shaking. Emma did not blame him for being scared of every living soul. Being beaten half to death had to be pretty traumatausing.

"Hello, Mr. French. I am just here to ask a few questi-"  
"I already answered enough!" He cut in, obiviosuly having trouble. "No- not about that. I'm here to ask questions about a Mental ward under the hospital." Emma said, getting the paper out from her jacket. He seemed to freeze in place, not speaking. "Mr. French?" He still didn't respond, so she might as well go on with her questions.  
"I am currently working on a case about a young girl named Rose French. She is in the mental ward and i wanted to know if you were realted and all- since your last name is French." Emma tried to state calmy, which turned out not to be working. She hated it when a suspect didn't answer. He shuffled to a seat, gesturing her to sit across from him.

Once they both sat down, he began to talk.  
"Yes, I know her. Rose is my daughter." Emma tryed to hide her smile, and gestured for him to continue.  
"When we moved here, she would scream in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. After a couple months of that, she would talk jibberish about 'fairy tales'." Moe seemed to have painfully memories just talking about this.

"Wait- so you admitted her just because of that?" Emma raised her voice, her temper rising as well.  
"Regina told me it would be for the best!" He protested. She shook her head, getting up.  
"Thank you Mr. French." She called from halfway outside. _

Emma was furios. How could he do this to his daughter? Sure she gave up her son...  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when a horn blared at her. She forgot she was driving. Emma swrived back into her lane, pulling over at Grannys. This was usually a good place to find alot of people. She walked in, the paper tucked inside her leather jacket.

Today was her lucky day, because almost everyone she needed to question was here. Archie Hopper, Ruby, Granny, Mr. Gold. She went to the counter and sat next to Mr. Gold unattentionly. Emma ordered some pancakes and eggs. Mr, Gold stayed quiet. He looked as if he was concentrating on air. Emma shook off the idea and took out the file. Right when it hit the counter, Gold froze like a statue, staring at the picture.

"Um- Mr. Gold? Are you ok?" Emma asked, watching him stare at the picture. He wouldn't budge until Ruby came, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Here ya go, Emma!" Ruby said, winking. She paid no attention to her, only at Gold. When he came to his senses, his got up and Emma listend to the tip-tap of his cane get farther and farther away. She decided to dial mary.

"Yeah, Mary. Something werid just happened."

"  
What did you all think of this chapter? Sorry that they aren't always long. Also sorry that i get to the point right away, haha!  
Thank you for reviewing! It means the world to me! Any suggestions for charaters?  
Reveiws! 


	4. August W booth, our new helper

Chapter 4

Authors note: {Thank you so much for the 2 people who reviewed. I'm so glad people are taking the time to read my story! This chapter is very, very short. I hope you like!  
Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a time or its Characters.}

Mary was on a walk with David when she answered the call from Emma.  
"What Happened?" Mary asked, eyeing David. He just smiled as a response, backing up to give her some privacy. "Well, ok I interviewd Moe French which I will talk about later, but when Gold saw Rose's profile he froze like a statue." Emma said quickly, obivously trying to avoid to much attention.

"Really? You think he knows her?"

"Well, I thought about it," Emma said, abandoning her food at Grannys and getting in her car to talk.  
"- He can't be her father because that is Moe french."  
"Right."  
"And... I don't think he would care much for family. Do you ever see him talking about his parents or sibilings?" Emma asked Mary, starting her car.  
Mary looked over at David who was looking at her from a few feet away. She rolled her eyes, turning her back to him and walking away.  
"No, he defitnely isn't a family type. I will keep an eye on him."  
"Great. I'm off to interview more people. Hey, ask David while he's there." Emma hung up. Mary was about to say something- then laughed.

"Hey David!" Mary called. He looked over and practically ran to her. "Have you ever heard of a girl by the name of "Rose French?" "No- is she new?"  
"Actually, she is being kept in the mental ward." Mary informed. David's expression was priceless.

Emma walked back into grannys, going straight to her food. She ate half of it in less than 2 minutes.  
"Wow, your hungry." The voice once again startled her for the second time that day. She gulped and looked to see who the voice was. "What do you want, August?" Emma rolled her eyes, facing him. August sat next to her, smilng.  
"I hear your doing a search about the mental ward. I want to help." Emma wouldn't belive it. He was just more trouble- and espiceally mystersious.  
"And why would you want to help me?"  
"Because I have been there before, and I know how to get in." This caught Emma's immideitae attention. "Alright, fine. But your taking me there, now." Emma demanded, getting up. August looked startled for a momment, but nodded.

She got on his motorcycle, clinging to him for dear-life. "Nervous?" He shouted over the wind.  
"Me, never." She joked back. If she wasn't with him, she would arrest him for going 70 miles per hour on a 25 limit street.

"We're here.'' He said, looking over his shoulder. Emma let go, taking off the helmet. "Alright, now should we-"  
"I'm doing the work here. Your just showing me how to get it." Emma snapped, getting off the motorcycle. August was taken back by the 'insult' , but shook it off and followed her into the hospital.

{ The next chapter is going to be a LONG and INTERESTING one! I know right! Thanks for the reviews, even if its only 2. Belle is coming in the next chapter as well. I wil update today or tomrrow! Y'all are lucky- i made 4 chapters today! But they are small...  
ANYWAYS, read and review!}


	5. Hospital Visit

Chapter 5

Emma strolled in regulary, and August acting like a highschool kid. "Ok, so where is the-"  
"Ms. Swan. What may I ask you are doing here?" Regina cut in. Emma was now startled for the 3rd time that day. Maybe it wasn't the greatest day after all...  
"We are just here to visit a patient. Now what are you doing here?" August answered before Emma could find her voice again. Regina smirked at Emma, then lost it when she looked at August.  
"My personal life is none of your concern." Regina glowered at them both, heading towards an exit sign.

"I didn't know there was a exit door over there..."Emma wondered to herself. August smiled as Emma watched Regina type in a code, the light turning green, then going down some steps.

"Thats it!" Emma exclamied.  
"You finally figured it out..." August said, crossing his arms.  
"Great. Just another thing Regina is invloved in. How are we going to get in?" Emma asked, taking one slow step at a time towards the door.

"Woah there-" August said, yanking Emma's arm backwards.  
"What the heck!" She yelled, taking her arm back and shooting daggers at him. "I know the code, and if we talk too loud Regina will hear. Now do you want her on your case about this?" He had a point. Dang August and his stupid yet annoying points. Emma sighed, storming to a waiting chair across from the door.

Emma looked up at August.  
"Why are you staring at me?" She angrily expressed, standing up. "I'm not, just looking." August joked, still 'looking' at her. She rolled her eyes, about to speak when Regina came out. They both hurried to a childs room, pretending to talk to the child.

Emma listened to her high-heels walk away. August turned around, waiting for Emma to leave first.

"Wait! who are you guys?" The little kid with a broken arm asked. "Yeah yeah get better johnny!" August yelled, following Emma out of the room. She couldn't help but laugh at what August said to the poor kid.

"Ok, type in the code." Emma said, standing next to him at the exit door. He sighed.  
"What now?" She glared at him.  
"Well, I need a pencil."  
"For what?" She yelled.  
"What could you possible need a pencil for?" She continued. She was done playing games with this idiot of a man.  
"Well, Regina is still sneaky. I come here alot and see her identify the finer prints on the keypad to make sure nobody sneaks in." August said, his smile long gone. Emma felt dumbfounded.

"Here." Emma said, taking a pencil from her pocket.  
"Why do you have a-"  
"JUST DO IT!" August flinched, and didn't even realize he typed it in when Emma ran down the steps. "Wait for me.." August whispered, following her quietly and shutting the door behind him.

"This IS it right?" Emma asked on the last step. He nodded, and gestured for her to go on down the last step.

"What are you doing here? You need permission from the mayor!" A nurse at the main desk said, standing up. Emma looked over at August and gave him a 'Are you serious' look.  
"I'm the Sherriff, and I am here to investigate one of my cases. I would like to see Rose French." Emma said, showing her badge and I.D. the nurse looked fritghtned now. She reached for the phone and pressed speed dial.  
Before Regina could answer, she slammed the phone back on its receiver and ended the call.  
"I don't think thats a good idea. Your holding evidence to my case." Emma glowered, staring her in the eye. "Alright!" She paincked, getting up. Emma backed up to August.

"That was easier then I thought." She whispered.

"I would be careful, though. She is mentally unstable." The nurse said, gesturing down the hall. Emma and August nodded, following her.

The hall was long, dark and muggy. Any sane person would go insane just being down there for more than 30 minutes.

"Here we are. You have 20 minutes." The nurse said painfully as if she just got punched. Emma let out a big sigh, looking over to August. She pushed open the door, and saw her sitting there.

{JUST KIDDING! I am having Belle in the next chapter so I can include her a lot more. Review!}


	6. RoseOr Belle?

Chapter 6

{ A/N: Ok, so this chapter may seem like alot of Fanfictions, but it is orignal from me. Also, Right now Belle is being called by 2 names. To August and alter on Gold it is Belle, and you will find out why that is later on in the next chapter. Emma calls her Rose, her storybrooke name.  
Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a time or its characters.}

Emma looked at Rose. She was holding her knees to her chest as if she was on a small island, and that was the item to keep her from drowning. Emma looked over her shoulder to August, who just had the same expression as her, and made a "Go in already!" gesture to her. She nodded, stepping into the room.

Rose looked up, her eyes that used to look like the sky, now had a haunted look to them. Her curly brown hair was now all tangled up and matted in every direction.

Emma held out her hand.  
"I'm Emma Swan, sherriff of Storybrooke." Rose looked up at the blonde who held her hand out. She hasn't spoke to another Human being for 28 years, so talking wasn't an opitain at the momment. She decided to at least try.

"I-I'm- B-elle" She said, shaking "Emma's" hand. Belle was unbearbly skinny, her arms and legs were all bone, and her skin was a bright white color. Emma turned back to August.

"Did she say- Belle? I thought it was Rose..." Emma said, turning back to Rose. August stepped past Emma towards Rose. She was clearly shaking from being terrified of these 2 new people in her cell room.

"Listen, Belle, it is going to be alright. We are just here to get you out."He said, sitting nexxt to her and taking her hand.

"You- you mean-"

"Yes, you are going to leave." Emma cut in before Rose could finish her sentence. Rose had pure shock, whitch replaced her shaking of fear. Emma came to her other side, sitting as well.

"I just want to answer a few questions before-" Emma stopped and silenced August from talking as well. She went to the door and listen to the same nurse who brought them in, talking to somebody.

"Yes Madam Mayor, they are down the hall." She said. Emma clenched her fists in fury, and August must of heard it as well, because he was calming down Rose.

""Our journey has cut to an end..." Emma mumbled. She turned around to see August running towards the tiny window at the top of the wall and breaking it.

"What are you DOING?" Regina yelled, stomping down the hall, hearing the glass break from that room.

"Run, Belle!" August said. Belle got up, looking at both of them with fear.

"Emma, distract!" August whispered, pushing her out the door. Rose gestured to her legs, which were uncapable of making her walk. August looked back at Emma who went down the hall, miserably failing at keeping Regina busy. August turned back to Belle who was shaking, but standing. "Here, I'll help." August said. He cupped his hands.  
"Climb onto my hands!" He practically yelled. Belle hesitated for a momment, but if it ment escape then she would do anything. August thought it would be difficult, but she weighed close to nothing.

Most of the glass was still there, so when Belle climbed out, it scraped her shoulder really bad and glass got stuck in it. "August!" Regina yelled, storming into the room.  
"Go!" He yelled to Belle. Before Regina reached him, he stood on his tip-toes and whispered: "Go to Mr. Golds! I will meet you-" He got cut off my Regina pulling him backwards.

Belle's heart was racing so fast. Her hands were trembling, and they were cut with glass in every way possible. She climbed up all the way, and her knees hit the cold cement of the Hospital parking lot. She got to her feet and started running, but fell face-flat onto the cement, cutting her temple. She looked up when she saw 3 nurses, one of them Docter Whale, run towards her with needles. She screamed, stumbling to her feet and running into town.

{Was that good? Did I go too fast? REVIEW!} 


	7. Do you remember me?

Chapter 7

A/N: { Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! Lots of more chapters to come! I hope to create about 50! Who knows if that will actually happen...And a special thanks to my friend on Polyvore, Shannyogal. She has read my fanfiction and it means so much to me!  
Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.}

Belle kept running, hearing the docters getting closer to her. Her feet were bleeding from the lack of shoes and the glass that was still in her feet. She turned around to see that Docter Whale tripped and the other docters where helping him up. She had extra time. Belle turned back around to August.

"Come on!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her into town. "This is just going to get us caught!" Belle whispered, still running fast. She could now hear police sirens coming for them from the street next to them.

"Run faster!" He yelled. She nodded, picking up impossible speed. Was she on the track team before she was in the mental institute? But that was impossible. This life was..it wasn't..real.

August stopped in front of Golds pawnshop, about to send her in, when a cop pulled over. It was Emma.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" Emma yelled, getting out.  
"She can't go back!"  
"I know, but- why Golds?" August was about to respond when gold opened the shop door and froze. More cop cars came screeching down the street.  
"No time to explain, just distract!" August yelled once again. She got back in her car, turned the sirens on and led some of them down a diffrent street, but most stayed and came over to Belle.

Gold stepped outside, yanking August and Belle into the shop, locking the door and turning the lights off.

"B-Belle.." he said shocked. August watched both of them.  
"Wait- do you remember?" August asked Belle. She just stared at the ground.  
"Belle?"Gold asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Blood. And alot of it. Gold's heart was racing so hard. She was here...in his shop..alvie? This HAD to be impossible. He was about to ask if she knew him yet, but she started to fall.  
"Belle!" He said, catching her. She had tremendus blood less from her head, feet and arms. "Mr. Booth, help me move her to the couch in the back." He said. August nodded, holding Belle while Gold cleared everything out of the way.

"She's really here..." He whispered as August gently set her onto the couch. "I think she remembers you."  
'W-What?" Gold was suprised.  
"When we asked her her name, she said Belle when here it is Rose. She remembers something..."

Mr. gold stared at an unconciuos Belle, laying on the sofa. Without thinking, he moved some of the hair from her face to behind her ear. He got back up, getting a First-aid kit from the front of the shop that he always kept there. He took some tissue and started whiping some of the blood off of her forehead.

"Mr. Booth, where was she?"  
"She was in the alysum under the hospital. Regina kept her there all this time." Sometimes, Gold hated to admite it, but he was thankful for August coming back into this town. He was one of the few who remembered EVERYONE, even Belle, and what she was to him.

Gold was going to kill Regina. It was a fact, if it was the last thing he'd do. Until now, Regina had always been evil, and he played along with it because he had nothing to lose. But now that he had Belle, here, and safe, he would do something to Regina for keeping Belle away form him for 28 years. 28 years. She wasted half her life in a little room, not knowing what the outdoors looks like.

"She's waking up." August said, seeing her breathing change from a slumber sleep to a quick awakening. He hurried to fix her wounds, when she finally opened her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean, yet they were empty and haunted. She attempted to sit up using her arms, but she yelped in pain.

"Here, let me help." August said, pushing her up onto the couch better. Belle smiled a little, then looked over at Gold. He was crouched down on one knee, his good knee, hardly wincing in pain, but mostly looking desperate for her to say something.

"R-Rumplestilsken?"

{BUM BUM BUM! Yaaaaaay! She remembers! I know this chapter was pretty short, but this way I can make more chapters, right? Right! Trust me, there will be plenty of awesome chapters to come! Reviews, please!} 


	8. Is there Magic?

Chapter 8

A/N: { Aww, a SPECIAL thanks to Grace5231973 for reviewing and reading! Thanks so much! In my opinion this story isn't good, but im so glad to hear that you guys don't think so!  
Disclamier: I do not own Once Upon a time or its characters!}

Gold's heart stopped for a minute, staring at Belle. She refused to look him straight in the eye, so she just looked down at her hands which were folded on her lap. August looked over at Gold who was speechless.

"Gold! Open this door or I knock it down!" Emma furisously yelled. Gold looked to August, which ment "Go see what she wants". He nodded, getting up, almost stumbling over a few items from the the darkness that dwelled in the store.

August opened the door to Emma, crossing her arms. Another police car rolled by, and August grabbed her forearm, dragging her in.

"What the-" She was silcenced when the girl walked out from the back of the shop, Gold hovering over her like a bear protecting its cub. Rose had a blood stain on her temple, feet and legs.

"Woah, do you need some help?" Emma asked the girl who was wobbling when she walked. Rose nodded, lightly grabbing Emma's hand. "I'm guessing you need some new clothes?" Emma asked, helpin Rose stand. August and Gold were just watching them both silently talk to eachother. Gold was still in shock that Belle, his Belle, was standing, breathing and alive right in front of him. Emma looked up and saw Golds stare.

"How about I take you to my apartment I share and get you some new clothes."Emma said, looking directly into Rose's eyes.

"But, with Regina and everyone looking for her, it would be impossible for her to go from place to place." August said, making a point.

Emma let out a fustrated sigh, thinking everything over.

"She can stay with me, Ms. Swan. I have enough room..." Belle looked up at him with hope, but her smile vanished.

"There is NO way, I am letting this girl stay with you!" Emma protested. Even though August knew that they were Rumplestilsken And belle, Beauty and the Beast, they still wouldn't be able to stay together.

"Let me talk to him, in private." Belle said, barely a whisper. Mr. Gold lead Belle into the back room. Emma was arguing with August, who was trying to get her to belive. Yet again, she was protesting, not wanting to belive the truth.

"Belle, I-"  
"Wait, listen. I know that we just got together again...but it wouldn't be possible to stay together. That would be the first place Anyone would look, and somebody could break in just as easy-" She was cut short by a sneeze that suprised both of them. Not because it was so sudden, but because of what it created. Across the way on the sofa, a tiny fire started.

"What just happened?" Belle panicked, running over. It was then Gold noticed a black bandage rapted around her whole arm from her wrist to her elbow. Belle was getting out the flames with a water bottle, while he was just starin at her. It couldn't be possible- it didn't exist in this world..

Emma and August were still arguging, so they didn't need to worry about them coming in. Once the fire was put out, Belle sighed and collasped onto the couch.

"Belle-" Gold started, sitting next to her and grabbing her hand. She looked up with her eyes burning into his, making his heart melt. He started over.

"Belle, why is your arm bandaged up?" She was silent.  
"Please tell me..."

"Is everything alright in there?" Emma called, seeing a shadow come.  
"Yes Miss Swan, just a few more minutes." Gold called.  
"You need to tell me, this is very important Belle." He could see her embarressment as she finally agreed. She unraveld the black bandages, showing something that sent shivers down his spine. His name. His REAL name. Marked in her blood.

"Belle- why would you do this?" He asked, staring at the red and black name, etched into her skin along her arm.

"It was the only way I could remember you. When the queen locked my in her tower-" Golds heart sank farther down as he listened to her.  
"Regina- evil queen- tryed making me forget with this potion, and she said if i agreed then i would get unlimited magic. But I rejected her offer, and made your name in my arm, hoping to never forget you. When the curse was enacted, i found the potion and drank it thinking it was water, and i guess the magic stayed with me." Belle explained. Gold felt sick. She has magic?

"Im coming in!" August said, bringng Emma along too. "Quick, cover it back up!" Gold said, helping her cover the bandage.

Emma and August came back in. "Is everything- alright?" Emma asked unsure.  
"Yes- I'm fine, and I decided that I would like it very much to go with you." Rose said, going by Emma. She was about to have them leave, when she kept talking.  
"But, I would like to visit with August and frequently." She added. Emma eyed her, but understands. They are the only people she knows. Emma and August led the way out of the shop.  
"I'll meet you outside!" Belle called. She walked back over to Gold.

"How are you going to live wiith them, when you cast magic without meaning to?" His voice wasn't in anger- nor kindess. More of curiosty and danger. "And I don't want to lose you again..." His voice trailed off, going into dispair. Belle had tears forming into her eyes. She couldn't belive it either, having to reunite with him to just leave as quickly. Her hands cupped his face, whiping away his own tears. He laughed, holding onto one of her hands.

It was as hard for her as it was for him, now living in this world where nobody knew there story exepct for a 10 year old boy that people think is just imaginating things.

She leaned up to him, gently pressing her lips agaisn't his. Before either of them could register what was going on, she hugged him tightly and followed Emma and August.  
_

{AWW! What a cute and fluffy momment for Rumbelle. There will be more of that in later chapters, so don't be too worried! How about the magic thing with Belle? Was that too 'out there'? I thought it was pretty creative! I will add more fluff and sweet momments later! Next chapter invloves Emma, August, "Rose' {To Emma and everyone else exepct Henry, August and Gold}, Regina and maybe a little of Gavin, otherwise known as Gaston. Review!} 


	9. Apartment

Chapter 9

{A/N: Thank you so much everyone! If everyone doesn't like Belle's magic, I will redo the chapters. Let me know in your reviews. Thank you Shannyogal for reviewing! Love ya, sister! And Grace5231973 your reviews are appreticated! Let me know if you think I should change that Belle has magic. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time, if I did it would be on tonight. But its on in semptmer so i don't own it.}

Belle nervously walked with Emma and August back to the car. She hated leaving Rumplestilsken...esepically after not seeing him for a year. Or however long it had been in that cell. She honestly lost count after 2 months. All she could remember where those walls...  
Her mind wandered off while August was talking to Emma.

"So uh..what are we going to do with her? Regina obivuosly can't see her, or she will put her back, and the whole town now knows about her!" Emma said, speeding as she got angry. August held back his smile and laugh as he thought of what to say.

"Well uh... she can stay with Mr. Gold..." He mumbled quietly. Emma looked over at him and glared.

"What? Oh no! He is evil and I don't trust him, espieclly with her." Augut sighed, giving up. She wouldn't budge in a million years- or at least until she belived- so basically in a million years. Cops were driving all of the town, and even parking to watch. This has gone way to far.

"Is she awake?" Emma asked. August looked behind his seat to Belle- well, Rose, sitting there, terrified.

"Yeah."

"Ok, Rose, I'm going to buy you an apartment."

"What?" August and Belle both said at the same time.

"Yes. You can't stay at anybody house without it slipping out. Do you want to get caught again?" Belle looked down at her hands.

"No.."

"That's what i thought. Now I will provide you with everything you need. I have an old phone you can have, and I can also lend you some blankets and other items." Emma said. August was suprised. He thought she would never agree since everyone thought she was 'mentally unstable'.

"I thought she was unstable." August sarcastically said.

"I don't know anymore. She doesn't look unstable by what I have seen." Emma said.

"Ok, we're here." Emma said, stopping at the apartment building that she and Mary also stayed at.

"Wait- don't you need a key?"He questioned.

"Already have one." August stopped questioning, getting out of the car and helping Belle out. He never imagined for Belle to be here. He had seen her once at the Dark Castle when he was younger, when his father took him to make a deal for the tree that eventually made the wardrobe. He could tell- even being 8- that she was in love with him. He saw and read tales about love, and she was in it. Even Rumplestilsken was. He was going to do whatever he could to have them in there happy ending.

Emma walked Belle up with August. Belle was on the highest floor, the one above Emma and Mary's floor. "Ok, for now stay here with August. I will get my things for you, and if you see anybody, well- august just stay with her for now." Emma said, gesturing them into the apartment. August smiled as Emma rushed back to her own room.

"So, how long have you remebred you know...our other life?" August asked the girl, sitting on the kitchen counter.  
"Well, I have known all along, through my cell. And I had uh..this." Belle said, gesturing to her arm. August gasped, hoping off and walking over to her.  
"What happened? Did you break it?"  
"Well..no." She took the bandages off, showing him and telling him everything.

{Good chapter? I know, short. Im VERY busy! Don't expect another update for a couple of days, if not weeks. Review!} 


End file.
